Opposites DO Attract
by BadWolf-36
Summary: Many different one shots about Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami.
1. Chapter 1:Bento's of Love

Welcome to my collection of one shots about Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami. Tokyo One Night Illusions by ills inspired me to write this. So thanks ills for your wonderful collection of Usagi and Mamoru one shots. I may not be able to update this everyday but I will try as much as possible to update it with a new one shot. I have so many ideas that I can't wait to get started. Oh and I almost forgot I don't own Sailor Moon in any way,shape,or form.

**Bento's of Love**

Ami-chan sat in the courtyard of the school grounds reading a book. Her bento layed at her feet, wrapped in a blue drawstring bag with math problems on it. Makoto spied Ami from behind a bush. She lightly tapped Ami on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" Ami screamed jumping up from the bench and dropping her book. She whirled around to see who the culprit was that scared the bejeezus out of her. Seeing Makoto, Ami smiled. "Can't resist a scare can you?" Ami asked with a smile.

"You know me too well Ami-chan." Makoto said flopping down onto the bench. "So what you got for lunch?" she asked picking up Ami's bento. "Tempura Donburi,Gyoza, and Soba noodles. Looks like a good lunch." Makoto said. She picked up her bento and unwrapped it. It was wrapped in a green cloth with roses on it. "You okay with me having lunch with you?" Makoto asked Ami, her chopsticks above her lunch.

"I don't mind at all. Your a friend, it's totally fine." Ami said as she took her bento back. The two girls ate in silence for a few minutes. Ami broke the silence by saying, "So why where you watching me from the bushes?" she asked.

"Well I ummmmmmm," Makoto said stuttering. She didn't really want to tell Ami why but it seemed she had too. "I...I I think I may love you." she said bluntly waiting for Ami's reaction. Ami slowly smiled.

"I hoped I would hear that someday. I know I love you." Ami said grabbing Makoto's hand. Makoto smiled. Suddenly the bell rang and Ami got up. "Want to walk me to class?" Ami asked flirtatiously, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes mame!" Makoto said taking Ami's arm.

A/N:Well there's my first one shot. Hope you all like it. It's not the best but it's simple and cute. I personally think it's funny but that's my own opinion. I have a whole bunch of idea's in my head so I can't wait to write more. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2:Mile High Club

Here is my next one shot in our series. I have many ideas and a lot of them are in alternate universes, which for those of you that don't know means they aren't like they are in the anime or manga or PGSM. They aren't senshi, they are just people in a story that some how have the same characteristics just a different setting and plot line. This is one of those stories.

**Warning!!! Somewhat Mish. Very suggestive theme's. Do not read if you don't like it!!!!!!!**

**Mile High Club**

Ami Mizuno sat back in the plush seat of the first class section on the plain. She was on her way to a conference in Munich about new surgical equipment. Ami Mizuno is one of the top doctors in Tokyo and this conference was essential for her hospital. They needed the most updated equipment to handle some of the cases that came to Ami. It was a shame that FFA made a rule about all electronic devices to be turned off.

Makoto Kino strolled down the aisle of the first class section of the plain. She pushed in front of her a "snack" cart. Makoto smiled at all the patrons in their seats. Most of them ignored the tall and busty brunette. In her mind Makoto cursed them all. She hated her job as an air flight attendant. If the pay wasn't so good and she was so desperate, she would quit as soon as possible. But she was very close too dirt poor and she made great money at this job.

Ami looked over into the aisle and saw a brunette pushing a cart. Ami raised her hand to signal her to come over. Makoto saw a hand from the corner of her eye and pushed the cart over to the blue haired woman. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly. Ami looked at the woman over her glasses.

"You don't enjoy your job do you?" she asked, meaning it more as a statement. She formed it as a question to soften the blow. Makoto stared at the woman.

"You must be a mind reader. I hate this job and if I wasn't so poor I would quit in a nanosecond." she said to the blue haired lady. Ami nodded.

"Just so no one gets mad at us do you have champagne?" Ami asked Makoto. Makoto got out a flute and filled it with some champagne. She handed it to her. "Thank you." Ami said waving her hand to dismiss her. Makoto took her cart and went back to where all the attendants where when they weren't out working. Makoto entered the smoke filled room and pulled out a cigarette from her pack. She lit it with a green lighter and took a long drag of the cigarette.

"She sure is a hot one huh?" Hollie asked as she stood next to Makoto. Makoto just stared at her, wondering what she meant. "The blue haired lady in first class. I saw you talking with her." Hollie said bumping Makoto in the ribs with her elbow. It finally made sense to Makoto. Hollie was the only other stewardess that knew her sexuality preferences.

"Eh, I've seen better. But she is very inquisitive." Makoto said taking another long drag on her cigarette.

"What do you mean Mako-chan?" Hollie asked her, a confused look on her face.

"Just by looking at me she figured out that I hate my job." Makoto said nonchalantly. Hollie nodded. The two stood there in silence just smoking. A buzz sounded through out the compartment, announcing that someone needed something.

"First class row 3 side B." Marcia the head stewardess called out across the compartment. "Makoto Kino, you seem good with first class people so you can go." she said smiling sweetly at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Makoto said standing up and stamping out her cigarette. She walked into first class and put on a big,bright,cheery smile. She went to the seat and saw it was the blue haired lady again. "Yes what do you want?"

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you." Ami said smiling up at Makoto.

"Well I can't really sit anywhere can I." Makoto said pretty unhappily.

"I was actually thinking we could go to the bathroom." Ami said. "Oh and by the way what is your name?" she asked.

"Makoto Kino. Why?" she asked her.

"Are you a part of the Mile High Club?" Ami asked her seductively. Makoto just raised an eyebrow at this. She crooked her finger at Ami and moved down to the bathroom. Ami waited until Makoto had entered the bathroom. She noticed that she had left the door unlocked. Ami walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She disappeared inside it and locked the door.

About 20 minutes later Ami walked out of the bathroom straitening her jacket. A few moments later Makoto walked out of the bathroom some hair from her ponytail framing her face.

A/N:Very suggestive. You like it? If you do or have an idea for a one shot I should write just review. And I'm trying to keep up so so far I have updated it every day since I put it on the website.


	3. Chapter 3:Authors Notice

This is just a notice that my writing will slowly decress in quickness. I'm going to be away all weekend and school starts Monday. I also have golf and musical everyday durring the next two weeks and then golf tuesday,wensday,thrusday when the musical is over. And AZ I think I will do your idea of a one-shot. So see ya'll later.


	4. Chapter 4:A Little Depressed

A little Depressed

I'd rate this one T because of the well kind of depression. I guess.

Makoto was sitting at the stone table trying to understand the quadratic equations for math. Her brows where furrowed in concentration as she quickly scribbled out the equation. "MAKOTO!!!!!!" Ami yelled, running at Makoto. She collapsed next to her on the stone bench, she laid her head down on the table.

"Something wrong Ami-chan?" Makoto asked a confused expression on her face.

"Oh everything is horrible!" Ami cried, her voice muffled because her head was still down on the table. Makoto kept in a chuckle at Ami's out of character behavior. "Are you even listening to me Mako-chan?" Ami asked raising her head. Her cheeks had tear tracks on them. Makoto saw this and her heart melted. She hated to see her best friend like this.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Makoto asked softly to her best friend.

"I...I...I'm not the..the...the top of...of...of the SCHOOL!!!!" Ami cried, bursting into fresh tears. Makoto sighed and shook her head.

"Hey it's okay Ami-chan. You'll get back up there." Makoto said soothingly.

"But it won't be the same Mako-chan!" Ami wailed.

"I'll tell you what Ami. Let's go back to my house and I'll cook you a gourmate meal and then we can watch a whole bunch of old classic movies. And we can do whatever you want, if that doesn't suit you." Makoto sing-songed the last sentence.

"O...Okay Mako-chan. Your a great friend." Ami said hugging Makoto.

"Oh and could you help me with these quadratic equations?" Makoto asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"Don't push it." Ami said, her voice getting dark. Makoto smiled and picked up her stuff. She and Ami walked away, in the direction of her house.

A/N:That was fun to write. Especially Ami's out of character personality. So there is my first one shot in a looooooong time. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
